The Hunt (BATO)
The Hunt is the second episode of Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot We see through binoculars, then we see Malware looking. Malware: K, he's asleep. Dr. Psychobos: Good. Kraab. Kraab: Sir, yes Sir! Kraab jumps from the top of the Spaceship towards Pip's Lab. Theme Song! Kraab walks sneakingly towards Blank's Room. Suddenly he hears a voice. Voice: Oh! You are the Pissciss Premann I ordered to come! Pip: I always wanted to study your kind. Kraab: But I am not here for studying! (blasts Pip with Goo) Blank Stupity! Kraab gets knocked back by a punch. The Wall: My name is Blank Speedity! Not Stupidity! Kraab gets on and charges at Blank. Blank charges with his Fists. Kraab is sent flying towards the wall then out of the lab 500 miles away. The Wall reverted back and frees Pip. Pip: Thank you. Krabb: I see rainbows! Is that normal? Malware: (approaches Kraab) Stupid! Malware blasts him. We hear a scream from Kraab. We see the crater where Kraab was, there's smoke. Malware: Do we hire anotha bounty Hunter? Dr. Psychobos: Yes. And I know the Perferct One. We later open up in a morning. Blank and Pip are having breakfast. Pip: I am still working on an Evolution Feature. It always ends up wrong. Suddenly, The Wall explodes and out comes a rope which quickly grabs Blank. Sunder appears. Blank is now tied up. Pip: Who are you!? SundeR: I am Sunder The Retiriever! And you are leaving! (blasts Pip with goo) We open in Blank's POV. Sunder was carrying him to Dr. Psychobos's Ship. Blank: Let me go! Sunder: Not gonna happen. Blank: Your Choice! (Blank clicks the Omnigizer) Blank: Ghotht! (escapes intangible from the rope) I ththink I am thtarting to love thith one. Sunder: Come Back! Sunder blasts Him with Energy. Ghotht was affected. Ghotht: how'd you touch me? Sunder: Intangibilty Shards! Work on all Surfaces! Gotht: I knew that. I wath ... tethting you. Sunder: You can't escape me! Ghotht: You think? (turns invisible) Sunder: Pathetic! (puts on Goggles) I can see you, actually. Sunder blasts Ghotht towards a wall reverting him back. Blank: Ouch. Sunder grabs Blank and takes him back to Dr. Psychobos's Ship. Dr. Psychobos: Perfect. Young Insanisapien Sunder: I prefer my normal name. Where's my pay? Malware: about that... Good Night. (blasts Sunder) Sunder held on the ground and was fazed hardly. Sunder: I see. (takes out a pistol Gun and shoots) Malware reblasts him. Sunder: Ok. (presses Blank's Omnigizer) Blank turns into Blop breaking his chains. Blop: Blop? Sunder: I freed you to help me. Do it! Blop: Blop Blop Blop! Malware charged at the two. Blop punched MAlware while Sunder blasted him. Dr. Psychobos blasts at Sunder. Malware punches Blop. Sunder: (shoots Dr. Psychobos making him unconscious) Oh yeah! Sunder runs to the Panel of Controls and clicks some buttons. Blop: Blop? Sunder: I am activating Self Destruct! Flee, Cetrakayah! Blop: Blop? Sunder: I'll be Ok. Go! Blop runs to the Door of the Ship and jumps. Blop turned into iMan and floated to the ground like a Parachute. Sunder got in a pod and launched himself out. Dr. Psychobos: Wait! What?! Dr. PSychobos looks at the Control Panel and teleports away with Malware. The Ship exploded. iMan reverted back. Pip: Oh! There you are! How did you defeat that Insanisapien? Blank: Looong story. They walk to the lab. THE END! Characters *Blank *Pip Neutral *Sunder Villians *Malware *Kraab *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used *The Wall *Gotht *Blop *iMan Trivia *Sunder's Species is revealed to be "Insanisapien". Category:Episodes Category:Blank and the Omnigizer